


"Runaway Leather Tramps"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Comedy, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Manga Spoilers, angst will come at a later point, esspecially bcuz of connie and sasha, i think the time period will be around canon time?, orphan! Eren, plot twists?, pretty much everyone in the group tho, prince! Levi, probably, sorta ambiguous timeline, their plans get kinda rediculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Rivai, Rivai Ackerman. I am prince of the Ackerman clan and heir to the throne. But I won't be taking the throne, for I have run away from the castle.<br/>I don't know what my destiny was to be on my journey outside of the palace, but it certainly wasn't including a small group of young travelers that live where they please and move with the wind.<br/>I'm about to learn first hand what it's like to go from riches to rags in the most interesting way. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Runaway Leather Tramps"

**Author's Note:**

> Look another story thing i'm doin.  
> Umm this is a really really short preview cuz it was gonna be deleted from my drafts.

The pitter-patter of rain could be heard bouncing off of various surfaces before it sunk into the ground. It was a heavy downpour, causing the once dry soil to become clumpy and muddy. The sky was mantled over by a melancholic hue, dark clouds bunching together. The occasional roar of thunder was not loud enough to conceal the shouting and commands hollered down below. On the ground level, multiple guards rode on their horses, pointing appendages here and there as the rainfall pelted them relentlessly with a furious intensity. They separated into groups, the clop of horse hooves trotting along synchronizing with the sound of rain and yelling. One final command could be heard before they parted into their designated routes. "Find him! Go and find the prince! He couldn't have gotten very far! Hurry!!" 

-

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it so far, stick around.  
> I'll update the rest real soon!!!  
> just had to post this real quick.


End file.
